Catechin, a kind of polyphenolic compound, is known to have various effects, such as an anti-viral effect, anti-cancer effect, effect of reducing cholesterol in blood, effect of reducing lipid in blood, effect of enhancing immunity and an anti-aging effect. Particularly, catechin is known to have excellent effect of reducing body fat and body weight. However, catechin has low stability under the condition of in vivo digestive fluid and a low absorption rate into small intestine cells and is subjected to rapid metabolism and secretion in digestive organs, and thus shows low bioavailability, resulting in low practical utility. Under these circumstances, many studies have been conducted to enhance bioavailability of catechin and practical utility thereof.